1. Technical Field
This specification relates to an optical communication network system using optical fiber cables for connection between an optical line terminal (OLT) and an optical network unit (ONU). This specification relates more particularly an optical communication network system that can reduce power consumption of the ONU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication systems can include, for example, an optical line terminal (OLT) and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs). In some implementations, such optical communication systems can employ an optical access system which utilizes a Gigabit Ethernet-Passive Optical Network (GE-PON) system. Other implementations are possible. In optical communication systems, as in many other kinds of systems, there is an interest in reducing power consumption.